


Sweatshirt

by thelatewriter



Series: Phan Prompts [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: A huge misunderstanding, Dan needs to learn how to listen, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Jealous!Dan, M/M, a bit of fluff at the end, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelatewriter/pseuds/thelatewriter
Summary: here's the prompt: “yes, i know this is your sweatshirt and that we broke up five months ago but it’s really comfy okay. i totally don’t wear it because like it still smells like you or is the only thing that even remotely feels like home since i moved out. pfft. absolutely not.” AU





	

\- Dan’s POV -

Opening the fridge door, I realize I’m out of milk. As well as pretty much everything else except take outs. 

Since Phil and I split up five months ago, it’s been nothing but dull and grey. I don’t cook. I can’t watch my favorite shows. I especially don’t watch all of Phil’s videos on repeat. Nope. None of that. 

My flat felt empty. Cold. Not knowing what to take with me when I left our flat. Yes I still call it that. Me and Phil. Ours. Even though I’m no longer living with him and that Adam guy is. Whatever. I guess I’ll go to Tesco. 

I walk into my room to see the green university sweatshirt that I borrowed. No. I stole it. I had too. If I was going to live without Phil. I needed that sweatshirt. That is the only thing keeping me sane when I feel like giving up. 

I shrug it on and grab my keys. Hopefully I won’t run into Phil.

—

I grab the pint of milk when I hear it.

“Phil! Ah! I can’t believe it’s you!” 

Shit. Unlike Me, Phil never stopped making videos. I just couldn’t do it anymore.

After we split, I couldn't face the fact that I lost the one person who pushed me to make the videos in the first place. 

I still get tweets and all sorts of questions on why I stopped but everyone slowly realized why after Phil made a “New Roommate” video. 

“Dan?” My body tenses. Please just go. I can’t handle this. 

“H-hey Phil.” I stutter out, not looking at him. I couldn’t.

“How have you been?” Don’t take pity on me Phil! 

“Fine.” I shrug. No eye contact. Focus on that, Dan. 

“Um. Is that my sweatshirt?” Phil asks, confused. 

“What? This? No…” Blood rushes to my cheeks.

“Dan. I’m pretty sure that’s mine.” 

“Nope.” 

“Why are you wearing it?” Damn it Phil. 

“Why not? It’s quite chilling outside.” Good cover! 

“Um. It’s midday in the middle of summer.” 

“I’m sick?” What the fuck, Dan? Why would you say that? 

“Okay… Now Tell me the real reason why you have my sweatshirt. I'm not going to take it off you, Dan." Phil sighs. 

My eyes slowly glance over to see him holding a box of my cereal. That bastard.

“I’m wearing it because it’s comfy. NOT because it kind of still smells like you and NOT because it’s the only thing even remotely close to feeling like home since I moved out. And it’s most definitely not because I missed you. Nope. Not at all.” I take a deep breath, only to realize what I had said. My cheeks grow warmer. 

“Oh. I m-missed you too. If that helps.” Phil mumbles. 

“Why? You have Adam now.” I spit out. 

Jealous slowly coming back. The whole reason for our break up. 

—

“Who’s Adam?” I call out. I could feel the jealousy slowly spreading as Phil’s phone chimes again.

“What?” Phil answers from the office upstairs. 

“Who’s Adam?” I let a small growl as I read the text. 

“Adam? What? He’s just a friend from Uni.” Phil walks into the lounge.

“Why is he texting you like this?” I glare at him. 

Phil’s eyes widen. “Like what? Give me my phone back, Bear."

“No. Why is he flirting with you?” 

Phil huffs. “I swear… Dan, he’s not flirting with me. He has a boyfriend. And I have one who seems too jealous over a small text.” 

I hold up phil’s phone and read the text out loud. 

“Phil, Tom’s outta town tonight. Wanna do dinner?’ And what does that sound like to you Phil?” 

A few minutes later, there was screaming, yelling and slamming doors. 

One Relationship ruined over one misunderstanding with two hearts breaking.

—

“Adam? Him and Tom stayed with me until they could find a place of their own because you left and I had room.” Phil rolls his eyes at this argument. 

I look up and see Phil with no reason to lie. "Tom?” 

Phil nods. “Adam’s now Fiancé. If you had let me talk at all that night, you would have found out that I was helping Adam propose to Tom. That’s why he asked if I wanted to go for Dinner. So we could talk about it. He knew I did videos so he wanted me to record and edit the proposal for him.” 

I duck my head down. Oh.

“Dan. I never would ever cheat on you. I thought you knew that. But after you thought I would even do such a thing. I thought it was best if we had our space for a little while.” 

I just nod. Five months of thinking I wasn’t good enough. Five months of thinking the love of my life didn’t love me. Only to find out he was just being himself and helping a friend out. Fuck. I feel stupid. 

“Well… Um. I should go. I have a video to edit for tonight.” Phil points to the front of the store.

I nod again. Not able to say anything.

“Oh and Dan?” 

I look up to meet bright blue eyes. 

“You should come with.” 

—

“I never thought a trip to Tesco would end up like this.” I mumble against phil’s bare chest. 

He chuckles. “How did all of our trips together at Tesco end?” 

Laughing along, I snuggle deeper into his side. “True. Somehow we always end up like this. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Good.” 

And with that, one broken relationship slowly mends and becomes stronger than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Send me prompts: phanofmydreams.tumblr.com


End file.
